My Symbiotic Vigilante Story
by Cy Man
Summary: The World of Quirks has been contaminated by alien visitors known as the Symbiotes. As many strive to contain this new menace, a lone boy finds himself pulled into a conspiracy that can determine the fate of both humanity and the Symbiotes.


My Symbiotic Vigilante Story

Prologue – Heroes, Villains, and Symbiotes

My name is Shinki Hagiwara and I am a student attending Nabu Middle School, in Kanji my given name is spelled as 伸希. Why am I giving this little detail? I don't know.

Anyway, I have a nice Quirk, everyone likes to call it 6th Sense which sounds pretty generic. But personally, I prefer to call it Danger Sense. It can be considered a basic Quirk, but is a bit more complex than you think. What it does is that it alerts me of any incoming threats from any possible direction by making a part of my brain tingle. Depending how serious the threats are, is how much my brain tingles, with light throbbing being minor and headache level throbs being major. It has a bit of an annoying side effect though, regardless of how much my brain tingles, it still sends messages into my central nervous system to get me to move out of the way on instinct. Because of this, by body tends to move on its own whenever danger comes my way and it doesn't help haven't a body not used to sudden movements like that.

To help make this dodging more effective, I took up gymnastics and ballet to make my body fit, athletic, nimble, and have good balance. So this way I'll be able to make such fluid and more controlled movements so I'll be able to keep my balance as I dodge threats coming at me. Now, I know what you must be thinking. 'But Shinki, with that kind of Quirk how can you hope to become a Pro-Hero?', well the answer is simple. I'm not.

Yeah, you heard right, I have no plans to ever take part in Hero School courses for as long as I remain in my school years. And the reason for that should be obvious, I cannot hope to become a hero with just a warning system. A Hero needs a Quirk that can fight villains and save people, and my Quirk is only good for assuring my own safety. As much as I would like to be a Hero, just like anyone else in this world of super powers, it just isn't possible for me at all. But you know what, I'm fine with that, it just means I can find my own path instead of going on the same one everyone else does.

* * *

But I focused way too much on me, how about what's going on around me? Well, besides the advent of Quirks causing 80% of the world's population having some kind of power, a new phenomenon has happened and is affecting our planet in a big way. In the form of a possible alien invasion.

A few years ago, a few meteors crashed on the Earth, and in them had numerous slime-like creatures that needed to bond to humans to survive. While we don't know their true name, we all called them Symbiotes. At first they were thought to merely be a form of alien parasite, but it was much more than that. Any biological life form they bond to becomes stronger, faster, and their aggression sometimes is amplified. There was even a case where the Symbiotes flat out possessing and fully control the host body against their will. Soon enough, many people with Symbiotes went on a rampage, whether it was doing basic crimes or mindless destruction, you name it. And because of the attribute boasting, the Pro-Heroes had a hard time defeating and capturing the Symbiote boosted villains and civilians.

Thankfully though, one of the major corporations of the world known as the Life Foundation managed to capture a few Symbiotes and learn their secrets and expose them to the world. They even formed a specially trained task force, simply called the Anti-Symbiote Task Force, to take care of any Symbiote related threats across the world. Because of this, while Symbiotes are know part of our world, the crime rate involving them has dropped. Just like when All Might appeared and became the world's Symbol of Peace.

Things were definitely going well after that, with both fears of Villains and Symbiotes subsided, life can just proceed just like always for just about everyone on the planet. At least, that's what I thought, anyway.

* * *

What anyone on this world should know, is that not everything is as it seems. While the Life Foundation seems sincere with their actions, their constant containment of the Symbiotes and the usage of VERY smart and efficient mecha weapons has been very questionable to some people. At least me anyway, whenever I ask about this on social media and forums everyone just assumes it's fine and the Life Foundation is truly thinking in our best interests.

But I know better, they have been acting shady lately, even the Task Force has been rather aggressive and moody towards both civilians and Pro-Heroes. That's no coincidence, they are planning something but I have no idea what.

And even if they are, what can I do? I'm just a kid that can gracefully dodge, I can't fight in anyway to make a difference. But fate has its way with things, some more strange than others while also possibly being very dangerous in numerous ways.

So let's take the first step in a crazy tale about how I had a very unexpected encounter which gives birth to a new power and drags me into the biggest mess a kid like me can ever get into. For this is my Symbiotic Vigilante story, my name is Shinki Hagiwara and I, **am Anti-Venom**.


End file.
